


Papa Don't Preach

by wordscavenger



Series: Forget Not The Legacy [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Lots of sass from just everyone, M/M, Old Fashioned Traditions, Overprotective Father, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Stormpilot, Very light smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscavenger/pseuds/wordscavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn are finally together and taking their relationship slow to figure out what makes them happy. However, Poe’s father just wants to make sure whoever Poe falls in love with will be good to his only son. His plan on keeping an eye on things from afar happens to involve a little help from a certain orange and white droid. </p><p>It's not exactly the same but this story was inspired by this absolutely fantastic Tumblr fanart: http://meekobits.tumblr.com/post/139382738964/self-indulgence-yeah-poes-father-programmed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa Don't Preach

“Poe.” Finn said, panting. “You’re going to be late.”

“No I’m not.” Poe smirked against Finn’s neck, placing soft kisses there. “I’m Commander Big Boss Man Dameron remember? Rookie flight training starts when I show up.” He took a moment to nip Finn’s earlobe, something he recently discovered Finn particularly enjoyed, before he spoke low in his lover’s ear, smiling when he felt the man tremble as his hot breath caressed the outer shell. “That’s the rules. It’s in the official handbook on how to run a successful Resistance group for people who totally know what they’re doing.”

“Well I’m no expert-” Finn began with a small laugh at Poe’s words, but had to pause when Poe leaned up to kiss him on the lips. They were laying tangled together in bed, their unit lit in a soft glow from the fluorescent lights. It was morning, early, but neither man had made the effort to leave the warmth of their bed, or each other, yet.

Finn sighed in content when Poe finally pulled away, biting his lower lip as they gazed happily at each other. Emotion welled up inside Finn and he slid a slightly trembling hand into Poe’s hair to shift and gently tug him close, curling around his body tight. He still couldn’t believe that they were together like this. That life could even be lived this way. Happy, safe, in _love_. It was almost too much for him to handle sometimes.  

“You alright honey?” Poe whispered, hugging Finn back. He could feel the man in his arms shiver with emotions, and wanted to make sure he wasn’t being overwhelmed. He knew this was all so new to him, and he didn’t want to push him too far too soon.

Finn nodded, checking his emotions, then tried again. “I’m no expert but the last time I was under official command for active duty the sooner the training started the sooner it finished. Which meant rest time came all that much quicker in the day.” Finn gave a small shrug before he smiled. “But like I said, I’m no expert.”

Poe moaned before he turned and playfully bit Finn’s shoulder. “You and your logic.” He untangled himself to start to rise onto his knees while mumbling for the lights to rise up to sixty five percent, then rubbed his eyes at the brightness.

When his vision cleared, he looked down at Finn who was stretching his arms and yawning loudly. His dark muscles stretched beautifully in the light; tendrils and tissue knitted together to create so much strength carved beneath soft skin. It still amazed Poe that Finn was willing to give his heart, and ever so slowly his body, to him.

It had only been a few days since they’d expressed their love for each other in a calm field under the stars. Since then they’d been taking things slow, going no further than softly caressing their bodies together along with some the of best make out sessions Poe has ever experienced. He could tell Finn was eager for more and in all honestly so was Poe. However, he was in no rush. He wanted every new experience for Finn to be amazing. He _deserved_ for it to be nothing more than amazing.     

“Poe?” Finn said, looking up at Poe with a tilt of his head and confusion in his eyes.

“Wha-hm?” Poe asked, shaking his head to clear away those thoughts so he could focus on Finn.

“You were doing that thing again. That staring thing.” Finn said, sitting up to scoot out from under Poe. “It’s a little creepy.”

His lover frowned. “I don’t stare.” He then crossed his arms. “I admire. In an I love you sort of way, not a creepy staring sort of way.” With a huff that he couldn’t hide a smirk behind, he added. “You should know the difference by now.”

“Hm.” Finn said, then leaned in for another kiss. “I love you too.”

If that smirk turned into a ridiculously goofy grin, then Poe wasn’t going to try and stop it.

Twenty minutes later both Finn and Poe were ready to start their day, though Poe wasn’t about to stop stealing kisses in between ‘freshers and getting changed.

“BB power on.” Poe said as he latched onto Finn’s neck from behind before wrapping his arms around the man as he hugged him tight. He heard his little droid beep and move out of its docking station onto the floor.

“Hm and there goes time for breakfast.” Finn moaned, pressing into the hug though he didn’t sound too regretful about it. BB-8’s beeps and squeals filled up the room, causing Poe and Finn to part once more.

It was rare for them to leave in the morning at the same time. Often Poe had morning meetings or Finn would try to make it to the gym before his med training started. But on this day Poe had his reasons for taking his time and being all over Finn the way he was. An altercation with another pilot, Jereo, a few days before, involved Finn defending Poe’s honor by breaking the man’s nose after the man insulted Poe. As punishment he was to report to a behavioral training session, which had been postponed until today, and Poe knew Finn was worried.    

He’d spent the past few days promising Finn that these sessions were nothing like what he’d experienced with the Order. And he even told Finn that he had personally spoke with General Organa to explain the situation and why Finn did what he’d done.

After hearing that her soldiers had placed inappropriate bets on when Finn was going to loose his virginity, and after learning how Jereo was acting around Finn, she’d even said that she would put in the order to cancel the behavioral training, stating that she felt Finn didn’t deserve to be punished for standing up for himself.

But when Poe told Finn this, he was surprised that while Finn expressed his gratitude, he denied the appeal.

“I appreciate what you and Organa did.” Finn had said, “I really do. But I don’t want people to think that because you and I are dating that I’m getting any special favors. That’s not right and I don’t want to be seen like that.”

Poe argued but Finn’s mind was made up and honestly Poe was impressed. That Finn was willing to take the punishment, even though he didn’t deserve it, showed immense leadership skills in his eyes. And it was all the more reason he wanted his lover to not worry too much about the training today.

“I should be done by dinnertime.” Finn said as he slid on his jacket. Poe’s stomach always did flips when he saw Finn wearing the old beat up leather. He brought his hands up to grasp onto the opening of the jacket and tug Finn in for one more kiss before he said. “I’ll save you a seat.”

Suddenly he felt BB-8 nudging against his leg and looked down at his little droid with a laugh. “Okay buddy on my way.” Looking back up at Finn Poe placed a gentle hand on Finn’s cheek and said. “You’ll be okay. I love you.”

“I know. I love you too.” Finn said with a small blush before he gave Poe a sweet smile.

They started walking out the door and with a wave Finn headed down the hallway in the opposite direction that Poe was about to take. Poe sighed; he hated to see the man go, but damn if he didn’t love watching him leave.

As he turned to shut the door he noticed BB-8 was peeking its head outside the unit, its head swiveling back and forth between Finn’s back and Poe.

“Something up?” Poe asked the droid. BB rolled out of the unit to look up at Poe and beep a question at him.

“Yeah…I told him I loved him. We’re together now remember?” BB beeped at him some more. “No well yes I was drunk that first time but we’re together now for real.”

He rolled his eyes as he shut the unit’s door, answering another set of beeps from his droid. “And yes he knows that we’re together too. Are you good now or do you have any other questions about my love life?” They started walking down the hallway and BB-8 was silent for a moment before it gave a low beep.

“Don’t you sass me or you’ll end up grounded while I take that new astromech out that just came in on last week’s shipment on my next run.” Poe threatened, but they both knew his words were empty. BB-8 just whistled at him before it sped ahead, shaking its head.

“You seriously need to stop hanging around R2-D2.” Poe muttered.

* * *

 

“He’s only a few minutes late he’ll show.” Jess said from their table at Mess. Poe kept glancing at the door, waiting for Finn to stride in. He’d stopped by their unit before heading to dinner just to make sure Finn wasn’t there dealing with any residual issues left over from training, but the room was empty. Whether this was good or bad, he wasn’t sure.

He cupped his hands around his mug of caffa and nodded, forcing a smile on his face. He wouldn’t stop worrying until Finn was here; until he was sure he was okay.

“It’s weird seeing you like this.” Snap commented. “All concerned and dedicated to your boyfriend.” He smirked as he tossed a bit of fruit into his mouth. “Like a big boy being an adult and everything.”

Poe had told his friends about his and Finn’s relationship the day after they got together. He wasn’t surprised by how absolutely _no one_ was surprised about this development. And their way of being happy for him was to, of course, torture him about it every chance they got.

It was their way of showing they cared, but damn it got annoying fast.

However, he was looking forward to giving as good as he got when it was their turn.

And _oh_ how he would give.

“Careful Snap.” Poe threatened. “Or I’ll tell you all about how big I am while doing those adult things. With Finn.” He paused to smile threateningly. “In detail.”

Snap threw down his fruit. “Well I’m done.”

“Good. Because here comes Finn and I seriously doubt he wants to hear about you going into detail about anything involving him. So for the sake of everyone at this table just please go meet your man.” Jess said, nodding towards the door.

Poe looked over and quickly stood when he saw Finn walk into the Mess, glancing around until he saw his boyfriend. He let out a small laugh at Poe’s eagerness to see him and began walking over to their table. Poe was relieved that Finn seemed to be alright, but he would definitely make sure of that once they were together.

Poe started to leave the table to meet Finn halfway so they could grab food together, he wanted to wait to eat until Finn arrived. But suddenly a ball of white and orange zoomed past Poe and headed straight to Finn, its little zapper out and buzzing threateningly.

Finn stopped short and held out his hands when he saw BB-8 gunning for him. “Oh whoa what? Again? Great what did I do now?” He asked as he took a few large steps back as the droid advanced, beeping and whistling at him.

“Hey!” Poe called out to BB-8 and started to jog to get to Finn, but BB-8 spun around and put itself in between the two.

“BB what is going on?” Poe demanded, trying to ignore how people in the mess were watching them, some commenting but most were laughing at the scene. Poe had to admit whatever was happening was kind of ridiculous.

The droid beeped at Poe before it turned around and rolled a few inches towards Finn, who had slowly been trying to walk around the droid to get closer to Poe. “Woah okay no sudden movements got it.” Finn said, holding his hands up higher as he walked backwards. “Um Poe. You do some kind of weird upgrades on BB today or something?”

“BB-8 calm down.” Poe said. “Repeat what you just said? It sounded like you were saying Finn and I aren’t allowed to be together yet?”

An affirmative beep followed by some more binary.

“My father?” Poe exclaimed. He ran his hands through his hair and said. “Okay we cannot do this here right now.” He nodded towards the door. “BB-8 head back to the unit this instant.” When the droid started beeping Poe nodded. “Yes I’m coming. And Finn’s coming too. We’re straightening this out. Now.”

After Poe shot an unamused look back at his friends, who were all laughing at him, he ushered Finn and BB-8 out the Mess’s door. The trio walked back to the unit, though BB-8 stayed between them to keep them at a distance.

“You can put your hands down Finn.” Poe said, annoyed at this whole situation.

“Uh-uh.” Finn said from the other side of the hallway, jumping a bit when BB-8 turned its head towards him.

“I can’t believe you’ve taken on expert Stormtroopers, Phasma and Kylo Ren and it’s my little astromech that you’re scared of.” Poe grumbled.

“Have you not ever been shocked by BB?” Finn asked incredulously. “It _hurts_.”

Poe sighed. “Well if what I think is happening right now you’re definitely not going to like what happens next.”

They soon arrived at their unit and Poe opened the door, BB-8 strategically putting itself in between Finn and Poe as they walked inside.

“Okay will you please explain to me what is going on because it’s been a really long day and if it doesn’t end with me being able to touch you soon I might go crazy.” Finn said desperately from the other side of the room.

Poe’s eyes softened and heart clenched at Finn’s words. He wanted nothing more than to draw the man into his arms and sooth his worries away. He could see the tension from the day bubbling under the surface and knew he needed to be there for him.

Sighing, Poe sat on the couch. “Okay baby I’ll fix this don’t worry. Let me talk with BB for a minute so I can try to figure this out.”

Finn nodded and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and keeping silent to let Poe work.

“BB, you said my father added a protocol to your CPU that’s making you act like-well like this. But he didn’t tell me about it. Can you please explain what’s going on?”

The droid rolled back and forth as it spoke it’s binary to Poe. The man listened, his hands folded under his chin. Suddenly he sat up and said. “He did not.”

“What?” Finn asked. His binary was still intermediate and though he was catching a few phrases, he still hadn’t a clue as to what BB-8 was staying.

“Hold on.” Poe said as BB-8 spun around, beeped a bit more, then opened its port to point to Finn.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Poe exclaimed before he stood and started to pace. BB-8 rolled back towards Finn a bit, re-establishing that Poe needed to keep his distance.

“Poe.” Finn said. “Is-is something wrong?” He fidgeted a bit. “Is there a problem? Are we not going to be able to be together or something?” He hated asking but he needed to know.

“No.” Poe said, then quickly backtracked at the crestfallen look on Finn’s face. “I mean no nothing’s wrong. Well I mean this is a problem but one that we can fix.” He took a step towards Finn but BB-8 rolled into his way.

“Ugh.” Poe groaned at once again being blocked. “Okay so this is kind of embarrassing.” He ran a hand through his hair before he continued. “My dad initiated a Virtue Protocol in BB-8 without telling me about it.”

“A _what_ protocol?”

“A Virtue Protocol. It’s an old fashioned tradition that parents used to use on their kids, mostly girls, for programming a personal droid to protect their owner’s, well-their virginity. Apparently to keep their family’s name honorable or some crap.” Poe explained, his face nearly entirely red as he spoke.

“I’m a little lost here Poe.” Finn said. “Your-well-honor hasn’t been exactly virtuous for some time, according to you.”

“Yeah, well, I guess my Dad tweaked it a little bit.” Poe sighed. “Instead of when I want to get busy with someone, it’s supposed to activate when I tell someone I love them.”

Finn blinked in shock, silent for a moment. “You-you mean it activated because you told me you loved me this morning?”

Poe groaned, placing his hands over his eyes as he sat back down on the couch. “BB’s always been powered down whenever we’ve, you know, been doing stuff together these past few days. That must have been the first time I said it in front of it.” He looked up at Finn who was looking down at the ground, a contemplative look on his face.

“Baby?” Poe said softly. “Talk to me. What’s going on in that head of yours?”

Finn swallowed before he looked up. “You’ve…never told anyone you loved them before-before me?” His voice was full of awe and Poe had half a mind to just kick BB-8 out of his room so he could gather Finn into his arms and never let him go.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” Poe said affectionately. Truthfully.

A deep blush caressed Finn’s face as he looked away. “Um-same. For-for me too.” He stuttered and Poe grinned at his words and laughed softly. Finn had a hard time saying tender things to him, but Poe knew he felt them all the same.

Clearing his throat, Finn finally dragged his eyes back to Poe, sagging a bit in exasperation at the goofy, love sick smile on Poe’s face. “Poe. Focus. How do we fix this?”

“I’m banking on distracting BB while you hit his emergency off switch.” Poe answered with a shrug. “Then leave him outside the unit while I show you how much of a best thing that’s ever happened to kind of guy I am.” He wagged his eyebrows suggestively and started taking off his jumpsuit straps.

“Uh-uh.” Finn held up his hands. “I’m not going anywhere near BB when he’s like this.” Finn took a step back, watching as BB looked back and forth between him and Poe, not sure what the two were up too.

Poe sighed and held up his own hands. “Okay. Fine. BB said there’s one way to stop the protocol.”

“What?” Finn asked as Poe shook his head.

“You’re not going to like it.”

* * *

 

“Hello son.” Kes Dameron smiled at his son through the hologram. “I’ve been expecting your com.”

“Have you now dad?” Poe asked sarcastically, leaning back in his desk’s chair as he regarded his father. Dark hair peppered with white crowned a sturdy tan body and kind face that belonged to the man he loved and admired. He looked the same as he did when he last visited Yavin 4 almost half a year ago. Had it only been that long? It felt like so much more time had passed since then. “Let me guess. BB-8 sent you a signal when your fun little secret protocol was activated?”

Kes took a sip of his mug of caffa. “Could be.” He smiled knowingly, and Poe knew his father was having a damn good time with this.

“This isn’t funny Dad.” Poe said. “You can’t just do stuff like this with BB and not tell me.”

“Oh relax P.” Kes said with a wave of his hand. “It’s all for your best interest.”

“My best-!” Poe had to run a ragged and down his face to keep himself from throwing a fit. “A Virtue Protocol dad? Seriously? What am I a virgin dowry for some crop settlers?” Poe exclaimed. “Got my future husband already lined to impregnate me with his heirs?”

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Kes said with a chuckle. “I just know you take after your father.” He shrugged. “Once you fall, you fall hard. Just want to make sure it’s with someone who deserves you.”

Poe moaned in frustration and ran a hand so hard through his hair he nearly took a chunk out. He knew his father’s heart was trying to be in the right place. He’d grown up hearing stories about how his father had taken one look at his mother and knew without a doubt she would be the one. “Okay.” He said calmly, not wanting to get into an argument with the man because he knew it would just delay getting what he wanted. “I know that dad. You’ve always told me that and I understand why you did this. But please will you just give me the deactivation code? It’s been a long day and this hasn’t been the most fun way to end it.”

“Of course son.” Kes said all too casually. “Once I get to meet this individual who you’ve apparently fallen in love with.”

“Dad-” Poe began but Kes cut him off.

“You’re a grown man Poe. And I understand and respect that. But I’m still your father and I still care about what happens to you. You deserve to be with someone who wants what’s best for you and since you’re away at war my chances of meeting this person before you give them your damn near everything is very slim. So this is the only way that I’ll know you’re in good hands.”

“Dad.” Poe tried again. “You have to trust me-” But this time it was Finn who cut Poe off.

“Poe.” Finn said, taking a step towards the man. He’d been silent this whole time, watching the scenario play out from a distance as per Poe’s request. Poe didn’t like his father manipulating them into explaining their relationship before they were ready.

“Let me talk to him.” Finn said.

Poe turned to Finn. “Finn you don’t have to do this-”

“Finn?” Kes asked. “That Stormtrooper who saved your life?”

Finn continued walking towards the datapad. When BB-8 rolled towards him threateningly Finn held up his hands and said. “Just going to talk to Mr. Dameron. That’s all.” The droid reluctantly rolled away, but still kept an eye on the man.

Finn stepped up next to Poe and said. “Hello Sergeant Damneron. I’m Finn.”

Kes frowned, then nodded. “Hello Finn. Poe has…told me about you.”

“Yes sir.” Finn answered. Poe frowned up at Finn, not liking how official his voice sounded. It reminded him too much of Finn’s soldier persona, and didn’t like that his father was bringing out this side of him.

“So…am I to correctly assume that you and my son now have a romantic relationship together? One in which the two of you have recently declared your love for each other.” Kes asked sounding both surprised and amused.

“Dad-” Poe tried again, but Finn answered without hesitation. “Yes sir. We have.”

Kes was silent for a moment as he took a sip of his caffa. “Alright. P leave the room I’d like to have a private conversation with Finn here.”

“Absolutely not-” Poe exclaimed standing in protest.

“You want the deactivation code? Leave.” Kes said.

“This is my unit!” Poe groaned in aggravation before he turned to Finn who had touched him gently on the arm. “It’s alright.” Finn said and gave Poe a smile despite the fact his heart was fiercely pounding in his chest and he suddenly seemed incredibly dizzy.

“You don’t have to do this.” Poe said, grasping Finn back.

“If this means you and I can be together after this then it’s something I absolutely have to do.” Finn said.

Poe’s insides turned to mush. He glared at his father for a moment before turning back to pull Finn in for a quick kiss.

“P please.” Kes said, though he didn’t sound too upset. More like amused at his son’s attempt to annoy him.

“You started this dad.” Poe said as he walked away, motioning for BB to follow him. “Ten minutes! No more than that!” He called out as the door opened. Finn and Poe shared one last look at each other before Poe reluctantly closed the door, leaving Finn alone with his dad.

“Have a seat soldier.” Kes said as Finn turned back to regard the flickering blue image of the man who meant the world to his son.

“Sir.” Finn said with a nod and sat, folding his hands in front of him, his back straight and rigid. He was no fool, he knew how important this conversation was about to be.

“So. Ex-Stormtrooper.” Kes said. “What was your designation?”

Finn schooled his face into a passive calm. “FN-2187.” He answered truthfully, as he planned to do with this whole conversation. He didn’t mind saying it, it had been his name for years. But he knew it bothered Poe to hear it so he only said it when directly asked.

“I can see why P suggested a new name. Finn is much more approachable. More…human.” Kes commented. “I hope you can forgive my bluntness, but this is my only son. And I have to admit you’re not who I imagined him falling for. Though I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.” Kes’s voice was curious as he tried to figure out this situation. “Growing up he was always going against the grain, so to speak.”

Finn could only nod, he didn’t know what else to say.

“You know that Poe has killed Stormtroopers.” Kes continued, obviously not interested in being too gentle in this conversation. “I’ve killed Stormtroopers.” Kes leaned back in his chair to gauge Finn’s reactions.

“Yes sir.” Finn answered. “But I’m not a Stormtrooper.”

“Not anymore.” Kes said.

Finn nodded, then added. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ve never killed a Resistance member.”

“Yes Poe has told me that.” Kes said. “I care about my son Finn. So I also hope you don’t think it’s inappropriate for me to ask if you think that you’re capable of loving him the way he deserves to be loved.” He paused. “Do Stormtroopers even know how to love?”

Finn didn’t blame Kes for his questions. He knew the man had battled the Empire and its remnants for years, and his only understanding of anything involving Stormtroopers were to shoot first before they did.  

“Love…wasn’t exactly something I learned with the Order.” Finn confessed. “But I have learned it from Poe.”

“So because he taught you about love, do you think that means you deserve Poe’s love back?”

“No.” Finn answered truthfully. “I don’t think I deserve Poe at all.”

That answered surprised the elder man. “Explain. Please.”

Finn hesitated before he continued, not sure how truthful he should be with this answer. “I-I’m sure you can already guess this, but I’m damaged sir. I’ve been brought up…wrong. I know everyone around here tries to act like I’m normal, especially Poe, but I know I’m not. You’ve said yourself that you’ve killed Stormtroopers, and that was thirty years ago. The Empire, the Order; it hasn’t haven’t changed the way they want us to act. To destroy.” He paused to gather his thoughts. “I don’t know why I knew that I needed to deflect, in case that’s what you wanted to ask at some point. I-I don’t know why I knew living that life was wrong; that I needed to steal your son so I could run away from the Order because I couldn’t force myself to hurt anyone. But-but I do know that Poe is-he’s just this incredible, amazing man. And he’s deserving of so much more than I could ever give him.” He swallowed, the truth of it all rushing through him so fast he nearly had to steady himself with the desk. “But for some strange reason he wants me. And-and I’ll take whatever it is he’ll give me until he doesn’t want to anymore.”

Kes was silent as regarded Finn’s words. Finn could hardly get a read on the man, and not just because of the shaky blue image. Finn recognized a dedicated soldier when he saw one, and this man absolutely knew how to keep his emotions in check.

Finally Kes spoke again. “Alright. I can understand what you’ve just told me. But how do I know that you will protect my son when it comes to something that doesn’t involve you? That you’ll take care of him. Be there for him?”

Finn was silent for a moment before he answered. “I love Poe…so I think that means everything about your son involves me now. Good and bad. And, I’d do anything to protect him. Anything.” Finn paused, then took a chance. “A few days ago, before we were even together, another pilot insulted Poe. He indicated that he wasn’t…clean in some way. Even now I’m still not entirely sure what he meant. But all I knew was that he was saying something bad about Poe.”

“So?” Kes asked, curious to see where this was going.

“So I broke his nose.”

Kes paused for a moment before he drained his cup, set it down, and said. “Welcome to the family Finn.”

* * *

Not long after Finn disconnected with Kes Poe came back to the unit with some food. Finn blinked at the sight, realizing just how hungry he was. Before nothing seemed to matter until he got Poe back, and now that he had what they needed his stomach growled in protest at not being fed almost all day.

“Got the code?” Poe asked as he set the tray down on the table. Finn nodded from where he was sitting on the couch waiting for Poe and held out the datapad, exchanging it for the steaming bowl Poe gave him in return.

“Yes! Thank the Force!” Poe cheered as he bent down and opened a small port in the back of BB-8 to begin to work. “Look I want you to know that this is way out of character of my Dad. This isn’t the kind of thing he normally does.”

Finn shrugged before taking another bite of food. “I don’t really know how dads normally act so I’ll take your word for it.”

Poe shot him a sad look but Finn was too busy scarfing down more food to notice.

Once Poe was finished BB-8 suddenly started beeping and whirled around, rolling between Finn and Poe whistling quickly. Poe laughed as he stood. “It’s okay BB. I know you didn’t want to do all that.”

BB came up to Finn and started beeping some more. Finn lifted his eyes up to Poe, silently asking him to translate. “Uh.” Poe said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “He’s saying that he’s sorry and he’s really happy for us.” BB quickly spun its head around to Poe, whistled at him, then turned back to Finn and nudged him with its body.

Having been around the droid and Poe for months now, Finn knew when he was being played. “That so?” He asked suspiciously.

“Okay.” Poe conceded. “He was giving his own ‘you better be good to Poe or so help me’ speech. It’s kind of cute actually.” Poe said as he walked over to BB, placing a hand on the droids head affectionately before sitting down on the couch with Finn.

“I’d never do anything to hurt you Poe.” Finn said defensively, then closed his eyes to let out a sigh. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “It-it’s been a long day.”

Poe nodded and took the bowl out of Finn’s hands, placing it on the floor. Then he gently wrapped his arms around Finn, pulling him in close. Like a dam breaking Finn quickly brought his own arms up to grasp and wrap onto Poe’s body like he was a lifeline. How he had ever lived without Poe in his life like this, he hadn’t a clue.

“What did you and my father talk about?” Poe asked, leaning back onto the couch so he could cuddle with Finn. The man in his arms adjusted his position so he could bury his face into Poe’s neck. “Nothing much.” Finn answered. “Just wanted to make sure I was legit about you. About us.”

Poe let out a soft laugh. He would find out soon enough everything they discussed. “I’m sure you soothed my father’s fears with your charming personality. Nothing sounds more reassuring to an overprotective parent than my boyfriend’s stiff military talk.”

Finn pulled away from Poe to punch him lightly before grabbing him back again. “I was nervous.” He said, his tone slightly hurt. “Didn’t expect to have to defend my relationship to your father of all people today.”

“You know that as much as I love my father, no matter what he said I still would have chosen to stay with you.” Poe whispered, running a hand up Finn’s back to rest it gently on the back of his neck before slowly starting to knead at the tight muscles he felt under his hand.

Finn’s heart clenched at those words, and he had to take a steadying breath to keep his emotions from overwhelming him. “Th-thank you.” It was all he could muster from where he had his face buried in Poe’s chest.

“No need to thank me.” Poe continued. “Just stay with me.”

“That I can do.” Finn whispered back after swallowing down a giant lump in his throat. That he could definitely do.

They chose to spend the rest of the night relaxing, needing to be close after the events of the day. Finn coaxed Poe to finally eat some food while Poe attempted to pry out some information about Finn’s behavioral training. Poe had less success than Finn, who only gave half answers and some shrugs for every bite Poe took of his soup.

Eventually they settled into bed, watching a holofilm on Poe’s datapad. Neither really ended up paying much attention to it, each lost in the memory of the day’s events.

Finn passed out first, exhausted from just everything. But he woke up some time later when he heard voices in the other room.

“Poe?” He mumbled, reaching a hand out to his lover, only to find him missing from their bed. He shakily sat up, rubbing his tired eyes as they settled into seeing through the darkness.

He left the bed and stumbled out into the living area where he saw Poe at his desk, the lights in the unit low but bright enough to see what Poe was doing. His datapad was on and Finn could make out digital images of himself and Kes side by side, replaying their conversation. Finn realized Poe must have set the datapad to record what had been projected earlier that evening.

_“A few days ago, before we were even together, another pilot insulted Poe. He indicated that he wasn’t…clean in some way. Even now I’m still not entirely sure what he meant. But all I knew was that he was saying something bad about Poe.”_

_“So?”_

_“So I broke his nose.”_

_Kes paused for a moment before he drained his cup, set it down, and said. “Welcome to the family Finn.”_

“Poe.” Finn said, surprised at what he was seeing. Poe jerked a bit in surprise at being caught before he turned around in his seat, his eyes wide and wet as they regarded his lover.

“Finn.” Poe said, then had to take a deep breath before he turned off the datapad and stood.

“Um.” Finn began, not knowing what to say. But Poe saved him from fumbling for some words because he walked right over to Finn, pulled him close, and captured his lips for a sultry, mind blowing kiss. Though he was confused, Finn didn’t even try to stop him. When he finally pulled away Poe was breathing hard, and in between kisses along Finn’s face and neck he was whispering, “You’re not broken Finn. Not by a long shot. And you do deserve me. You deserve so much. You deserve the whole damn galaxy Finn. I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you.”

“Poe-” Finn tried but Poe cut him off by kissing him again and then did things with his lips and tongue that made Finn’s mind completely shut down. Before he knew what was happening Poe had pushed Finn back into their bedroom and they were on the bed together, Poe a tornado of touches and kisses assaulting Finn relentlessly.

“I love you Finn.” Poe whispered, his voice tight with emotions as he looked down at the heavily breathing man beneath him. “And I want you. I’m always going to want you. Not a damn thing is going to change that.”

“Poe.” Finn whispered. “You can’t promise that.”

“Like hell I can’t.” Poe heatedly answered before he kissed Finn again. When he pulled back he whispered. “I pledge. I vow. I swear.” He after every word he dragged his lips along Finn’s forehead, his cheeks, his lips. As he moved down to Finn’s neck he asked in a ragged voice. “Can I touch you?”

Panting, Finn nodded. “As long as it’s okay if I touch you too.” He helped Poe undress before working on himself. When they were naked Poe quickly went to work, stroking Finn as Finn grabbed him to mirror his movements. Poe wished they were further along in their relationship to do more. He wanted to bury himself inside Finn, promise him the world with every stroke and caress until nothing mattered but the pleasure they shared. He wanted to reassure Finn of his love the way words sometimes couldn’t without the right touch to match.

However, Finn didn’t seem to mind what was going on now. He was chanting Poe’s name as they moved in unison, sweat coating their bodies with every thrust.

“Finn.” Poe panted, batting his lover’s hands away to take both their members in his hand before using his free hand to pull Finn in for a long hard kiss, quickly stroking them both until Finn pulled away to cry out as his body convulsed as he came.

Poe gathered up some of Finn’s slick to coat himself to finish him off, incredibly turned on by Finn running his hands up Poe’s sides and into his hair whispering, “Come on baby. Wanna see you come too so good you’re so beautiful please.”

Poe grabbed the bed with one hand, clenching his fist in their sheets as he came, spurts coating Finn’s abdomen before he collapsed on Finn. His lover wrapped his arms around Poe, whispering to him and caressing his back and hair until he stopped trembling.

“You alright?” Finn whispered as Poe eventually pulled back to kiss Finn once more.

Poe nodded. He wanted to pass out but couldn’t stop thinking about the conversation his father and Finn had. What his lover said about himself, their relationship.

“My dad likes you.” Poe said, placing a hand on the back of Finn’s neck. “He doesn’t like too many people, but I could tell he was impressed by you.” Poe let out a small chuckle. “Hasn’t let just anyone ever join the Dameron family before. Even those related by blood.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Finn said, though he smiled, glad that Poe was happy with Kes approving of him.

“But you didn’t get to finish the rest of the conversation though, did you?” Finn asked as he rolled away to stand up and walk over to the set of towels they kept in their room for their activities.

Poe frowned before he shook his head. “What did I miss?” He watched Finn wipe himself down before grabbing another towel and headed back to the bed.

Finn nodded towards BB-8 powered down in the corner. “That deactivation code is only good for three months. He said if we want the one that takes the protocol completely off, we have to visit him on Yavin 4 to get it.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Poe moaned, rolling onto his back even as Finn pulled him closer, gently wiping him down. Poe let him, knowing Finn liked taking care of him after they made love. Even though he said he didn’t have to, Poe secretly loved it.

“I’ve gotta say, I can see why your dad was such a good soldier. He’s definitely clever.” Finn commented quietly as he tossed the towel onto the floor and climbed back into bed to pull the sheets up over them.

“He’s something alright.” Poe muttered, snuggling into Finn’s side. “I have been wanting to take you there for a while anyway to meet my dad in person. Guess it’s as good a reason as any to finally make the effort to do it.”

“So…like a vacation?” Finn asked, sounding excited. “I’ve heard of those. They sound kinda nice.”

Poe looked up at Finn, his face alit with the idea of the two of them traveling together, for _fun_ , and Poe knew he would give Finn any kind of vacation, anything really, to keep that look of utter happiness and contentment on his face.

“I will take you anywhere in the galaxy you desire dear.” Poe said caressing the side of Finn’s face.

“Yavin 4’s a good start.” Finn said, pulling Poe close. “Another thing you missed at the end of the message was your Dad promising to show me some baby images of you.” Finn couldn’t stop his grin from spreading at Poe’s stuttering. “I can’t wait. He mentioned you were kinda a chubby baby.”

“You-I-” Poe started but Finn just kissed his fumbling mouth silent.

“I really can’t wait.” Finn said again.

Poe just sighed, knowing he’d been defeated by Finn’s utter sincerity and adorable nature. He smiled back.

“Me either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, bookmarked, kudos and commented on my stories. I'm so glad that you're enjoying them and I hope you enjoy what's to come! Thanks!


End file.
